


Jensen/Jared drabbles

by felisblanco



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-05-02
Updated: 2009-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/pseuds/felisblanco
Summary: Warning for character death





	1. Chapter 1

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/felisblanco/pic/0010gr0e/) Jensen/Jared for [](http://vampyran.livejournal.com/profile)[**vampyran**](http://vampyran.livejournal.com/). Icon by [](http://superfire.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://superfire.livejournal.com/)**superfire**. 100 words.

**Green Eggs And Ham**

“So… when you said ‘I like cock’, you meant poultry.”

“I think the exact words were ‘I like _your_ cock’” Jared said, not looking up.

Jensen smirked. “Last time I checked my cock didn’t sport feathers.”

Jared snorted, but kept on reading. Jensen sighed, flipping the picture with his thumb. “How drunk were you exactly?”

“Drunk enough to do that, obviously.”

“Half-naked.”

Jared looked up, frowning. “You alright?”

Jensen shrugged. He could feel Jared watching him before turning back to reading. Jensen stroked his thumb over the picture, smudging the glossy surface with his fingerprints. It looked better that way.

 

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/felisblanco/pic/0010hh9d/) Jensen/Jared for [](http://minniemax.livejournal.com/profile)[**minniemax**](http://minniemax.livejournal.com/). Icon by [](http://quarterwhore.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://quarterwhore.livejournal.com/)**quarterwhore**. 100 words.

**Closet Fanboi**

The first time he comes across the word he’s young and naïve and thinks it has something to do with Dungeons & Dragons. Three stories later he’s a lot wiser and can’t look Lauren in the eye when he meets her on set the next day without imagining her with that strap-on. His ass clenches, painfully. He stays away from the online fans mostly after that, it’s just a level of crazy he’d rather not know about.

Then he meets Jensen Ackles.

Now, four years later, the hidden folder on his laptop holds four hundred fifty three stories and counting.

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/felisblanco/pic/0010pq9w/) Jensen/Jared for [](http://winchestergirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**winchestergirl**](http://winchestergirl.livejournal.com/). Icon by [](http://katy-sam.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://katy-sam.livejournal.com/)**katy_sam**. 100 words.

**Property of...**

It’s not like Jared isn’t used to people ogling Jensen. Men, women… Hell, if there really were monsters he’s sure they’d be all over the guy. They’re usually not that obvious about it though. Especially not on national TV. But what does he know, maybe it’s the norm Down Under. Making lewd gay suggestions in front of millions of people.

Doesn’t mean he has to like it. Because he doesn’t. Not one bit. Especially not the part where Jensen smirks back, blatantly _enjoying_ the attention.

Clearly he needs to be reminded who he belongs to. Soon as he gets back.

 

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/felisblanco/pic/0010ke33/) Jensen/Jared for [](http://lizajaneok.livejournal.com/profile)[**lizajaneok**](http://lizajaneok.livejournal.com/). Icon by [](http://felisblanco.livejournal.com/890885.html#)[](http://felisblanco.livejournal.com/890885.html#)**stealth_grrl** 300 words.

**Fire and Smoke**

It’s never been like this before. With anyone.

Sure, he’s been in love before. Or lust. Whichever this is. The line is… disturbingly blurry for once.

See, Jared fell in love with Sandy way before he dreamed of more. Loved her laugh and her smile. The smell of her hair. She had a hold of his heart long before she grabbed anything else. Not that _that_ was any less intense, once they finally got down and dirty.

But with Jensen…

With Jensen Jared falls in lust before he even learns the guy’s name. Sticks out his hand, looks into green eyes and BAM! He’s hard as a fucking nail. It’s a wonder he manages to say his lines during their joint audition without throwing Jensen up against the nearest wall and fucking his brains out.

It only gets worse after that. The fresh scent of Jensen’s cologne gives Jared hot flashes, longing to bury his nose in Jensen’s neck. The sound of Jensen’s voice has Jared’s stomach fluttering with butterflies. The briefest touch of Jensen’s fingers and Jared’s hitching his breath, hands tightening into fists to keep them from reaching out for Jensen and just… _having_ him.

When it finally happens it’s like a volcano erupting after months of ominous rumbling. Jensen’s mouth is hot like lava around Jared’s tongue, his embrace tight and suffocating, crushing Jared’s chest. Jared can’t breathe, can’t think, can’t do anything but take and give and want, moremoremore.

“I want to fuck you,” he pants but what he means is, ‘I think I love you.’

He says, “I love your mouth,” really meaning, ‘I want you to suck my cock.’

He whispers, “I need you.” And it means everything.

Jensen looks into his eyes and smiles. “You’ve got me,” he says and the line disappears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for character death

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/felisblanco/pic/000xaqp8/) for [](http://hellziggy.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hellziggy.livejournal.com/)**hellziggy**. Her own icon. Jensen/Jared (unrequited) 200 words.

**Pixel Perfect**

As far as Jared knows, Jensen took up photography to waste away the hours of waiting between scenes. After all, that’s what he’d told Jared.

“Can’t play PSP all the time, Jare,” he’d said and cracked his knuckles. “Damn thing’s giving me carpal tunnel syndrome.”

“Sure dude, blame it on the game,” Jared had snorted and made a jerk-off motion with his fist. Jensen hadn’t blushed but it was pretty close. Instead he’d snapped a picture of Jared’s obscene gesture and threatened to email it to his mother. Then ran like hell.

But anyway, photography. He’s got an eye for it, he knows that. Sees art where other people only see all things ordinary.

Like that innocent mole on Jared’s nose. Or the curve of Jared’s dimple, denting his cheek when he smiles. Or the sweep of his hair falling into his eyes. Or Jared’s long fingers, resting slightly curled on his stomach when he dozes off in his chair. To everyone else it’s just Jared. To Jensen it’s proof of God’s existence and His goodwill toward man. More specifically, Jensen himself.

Can anyone really blame him for wanting every single pixel of that wonder documented on his hard drive?

 

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/felisblanco/pic/000xbweh/) for [](http://bittersweet-art.livejournal.com/profile)[**bittersweet_art**](http://bittersweet-art.livejournal.com/) Icon by [](http://speakfree.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://speakfree.livejournal.com/)**speakfree** Jensen. Warnings for death and destruction. (sorry) 100 words.

**I'll Follow You Into The Dark**

They say he just snapped. That’s the popular opinion. That Dean became too much for him, his pain blurring the lines in Jensen’s head until there were none. He always was too method, they say. Wasn’t normal, him knowing Dean better than those who created him. Like Dean was a part of him. Like he was real. Like it was all real, the monsters and demons. And Sam. Especially Sam. And when that horrible thing happened, when Jared… Ain’t no Dean without Sam. That’s what the Ackles boy said. Famous last words, eh?  
  
Car’s a wreck, they say. Goddamn shame.

 

[ETA. You don't like death and destruction? *snorfle* Now uncut for your ~~pleasure~~ erm... something.


	3. Everybody's Got Something To Hide (Except Me And My Monkey)

*snorts*

If I had any doubts about my flist being slash centric. lol

Well, how about some crack? Written in a comment a couple of days ago and cleaned up a bit last night. 300 words.

 

 

 

** Everybody's Got Something To Hide (Except Me And My Monkey) **

 

 

When Jensen turns twenty his co-stars at _Days_ get him a baby monkey for his birthday.

Seriously, he's not sure what they were thinking because for one thing? He killed all his goldfish when he was a kid and he has a feeling a monkey's a lot more work. And second, the damn thing poops, like everywhere. He buys it tiny little diapers and tries to get used to the stench of monkey poo, constantly thrust in his face. Cos the little pooper is creepily affectionate, clinging to him like... well, a monkey. Plus it keeps pulling on his hair and trying to pick his nose. You know, when it’s not humping his leg.

In the end he has to let it go. The zoo he takes it to promises they'll take good care of it and he swallows the guilt burning his throat as he tugs his hair free from its little monkey hands, giving it over. He doesn't look back as he walks away but he can still feel its sad little eyes gazing confused after him.

 

Six years later he meets Jared Padalecki. Who tugs at his hair, tries to pick his nose and humps his leg, and wherever Jensen goes he can feel Jared’s puppy eyes following him.

Jensen's pretty sure tiny monkeys can't turn into gigantic human beings but he calls the zoo anyway.

"Oh yeah, I remember that little guy. Jared, right? Weirdest thing, really. It was having a little free-range time in the caretaker's garden and just disappeared. Never found it. Probably taken by a stray cat or something. I'm sorry."

Jensen hangs up and stares out the window at Jared who’s climbing a tree out in the yard, a half-eaten banana in his hand.

Well, at least he's housetrained now.


	4. Chapter 4

These took a bit longer than expected. I'm supposed to be working on my novel but I couldn't concentrate until I'd finished these. The third one gets a separate posts since it went way beyond the drabble limit.

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/felisblanco/pic/000pbk7g/) Jsquared for [](http://wesleysgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**wesleysgirl**](http://wesleysgirl.livejournal.com/) Icon by [](http://felisblanco.livejournal.com/890885.html#)[](http://felisblanco.livejournal.com/890885.html#)**bittersweat_art**. 200 words.

 

**I've Got You (Wrapped Around My Finger)**

 

“What?” Jared stares at Jensen from where he’s sitting on their bed, brow furrowed. “You can’t be serious.”

“As a heart attack,” Jensen deadpans but his face softens when Jared’s eyes fill with hurt. “It’s only for two weeks, Jare, it’s not that bad.”

“Not that bad? I can’t even be away from you for two hours without being miserable as hell.” Jared’s shoulders slump and he looks away, voice shaking. “And now you want me to just be… alone? For two weeks?”

Jensen sighs and walks over, cupping Jared’s face and forcing him to look up. “Dude, I never said that,” he says, all serious now. “I suggested no more sex until the wedding. That’s completely different.”

He kisses Jared, a demanding kiss that turns softer as Jared hitches his breath and pulls him closer.

“You really thought…” Jensen mumbles into Jared’s mouth and Jared gives an embarrassed laugh.

“Duh. Being near you, with no sex… That’s like oil and water, man.”

“Talking about oil…” Jensen pushes Jared down on the bed and reaches for the bedside drawer.

“What about the no-sex rule?” Jared asks innocently.

“Screw the rule,” Jensen mutters and Jared only barely holds back the smirk.

 

 

 

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/felisblanco/pic/000pctsy/) Jsquared for [](http://msdillydally.livejournal.com/profile)[**msdillydally**](http://msdillydally.livejournal.com/) Icon by [](http://crazyjoyfulgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://crazyjoyfulgirl.livejournal.com/)**crazyjoyfulgirl** 200 words

**Those Quiet Moments**

It’s Friday. He thinks. Pretty sure. The whole week is a blur. He remembers being driven home to sleep at some point although there’s no memory of actually being in his bed. Maybe he crashed on the couch. Maybe he crashed at Jared’s. He glances over at Jared who’s staring into space, mouthing something to himself. Probably his lines. He’s got a long monologue ahead and those always unnerve him.

He’s suddenly much closer and Jensen’s about to ask him what’s up when he realizes it’s not Jared, it’s him. Tilting slowly to the side as exhaustion and gravity take over. He tries to straighten up but his head is too heavy. It lands with a soft thud on Jared’s shoulder, his eyes closing on their own accord. Jared just puts an arm around him and pulls him closer, resting his cheek on top of Jensen’s head. Jensen can feel the vibration of Jared’s voice as he continues rehearsing Sam’s speech, his breath brushing Jensen’s hair. The hand at Jensen’s waist tightens its grip, a couple of fingers slipping under the waistband of his jeans for better hold, trying to keep him from sliding sideways on the bench.

He sleeps.


	5. Chapter 5

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/felisblanco/pic/000by17a/) for [](http://msdillydally.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://msdillydally.livejournal.com/)**msdillydally**. 100 words.

 

**In Sickness And In Health**

 

It’s amazing how someone so big can be such a girl when it comes to drinking. In fact most girls Jensen’s known could hold their liquor far better than Jared.

“I’m dyyyy-ing.”

“No, you’re not. Drink this.” He holds out the glass of water, breathing through his mouth to avoid the smell. “You’ll feel better.”

“I’ll never feel good ever again,” Jared groans, rinsing his mouth and spitting into the toilet. He’s got vomit in his hair, his skin is grey and clammy and his t-shirt’s soaked with sweat. Jensen should feel disgusted but if anything he loves him more.

 

"В болезни и здравии" (Russian translation by [](http://wayward-jr.livejournal.com/profile)[**wayward_jr**](http://wayward-jr.livejournal.com/)

Поразительно, что такой здоровый парень пьет как девчонка. Да большинство знакомых Дженсену девчонок и то могут выпить больше, чем Джаред.

— Я умирааааааю...

— Не выдумывай. Ну-ка, выпей. — Он протягивает стакан воды, стараясь дышать ртом. — Тебе станет лучше.

— Мне уже никогда не станет лучше, — стонет Джаред, прополоскав рот и сплюнув в унитаз. У него рвота в волосах, кожа серая и липкая, а футболка мокрая от пота. По идее, Дженсен должно быть противно, но скорее наоборот — он любит его еще сильнее, если это возможно.

 

 

 

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/felisblanco/pic/000br5sf/) for [](http://crazyjoyfulgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**crazyjoyfulgirl**](http://crazyjoyfulgirl.livejournal.com/) 100 words. Icon by [](http://incasink.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://incasink.livejournal.com/)**incasink**

 

**Smile Like You Mean It**

 

For all his modeling Jensen never really learned how to smile for the camera. It’s forced, like he’d rather be doing his taxes than having his picture taken. No wonder most photo-shoots opt for the cool tortured look. At least that’s real.

But at press conferences he has to smile. Grateful and happy, like he loves meeting his fans. He tries, he really does, but he feels wooden, the presence of hundreds of fangirls suffocating him. He smiles stiffly and they call him a stuck up diva.

But then there’s Supernatural. And Jared.

And suddenly Jensen just can’t stop grinning.

 

 

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/felisblanco/pic/000bxk8k/) for [](http://winchestergirl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://winchestergirl.livejournal.com/)**winchestergirl**. 100 words. Her own icon.

**Under Your Radar**

There’s a saying, ‘When something looks too good to be true, it usually is.’

Jensen’s old enough to know how true that is, which is why he refuses to be sucked in by Jared’s innocent act. He listens for disdain behind Jared’s happy babbling, looks for malice in his honest eyes. He jumps every time Jared touches him, waiting for the punch that never comes.

By the fourth week he’s exhausted, nerves frayed and mind so confused that when Jared pulls him into a hug Jensen just gives in. Finally convinced he looks up and that’s when Jared kisses him.


	6. Chapter 6

 

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/felisblanco/pic/000af973/) for [](http://msdillydally.livejournal.com/profile)[**msdillydally**](http://msdillydally.livejournal.com/) Icon by [](http://iconaddict.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://iconaddict.livejournal.com/)**iconaddict** 100 words

 

 

**Magic Fingers**

It tingles, tingles. Like spiders crawling down his spine or tiny fishes nibbling at his skin. His fingers are numb with it, his lips burning. He’s sure he can hear his testicles rattle. He shouldn’t be able to distinguish the vibration of Jared’s quiet laughter from the rest but he does. It’s a deeper, gentler tremor, hot and wet against the hollow of his throat.

“Ever fucked on a washing machine?” Jared asks breathlessly. “Dryer?”

“Nuhuh,” is all he manages, Jared’s cock like a giant vibrator inside him.

“We’ll do that next time,” Jared promises, reaching to add another quarter.  


 

 

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/felisblanco/pic/000agsqz/) for [](http://hellziggy.livejournal.com/profile)[**hellziggy**](http://hellziggy.livejournal.com/) Icon by [](http://nyaubaby.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://nyaubaby.livejournal.com/)**nyaubaby** 200 words

 

 

**Too Close For Comfort**

“So I just thought you should know…” Jared stops.

It’s not as if he means to stare. It’s just that it’s rather hard not to when the guy’s stripping naked right in front of him.

Being fitted for wardrobe on this new show… Jared kinda expected there to be more curtains and stuff. You know, a little privacy while only in your underwear. Instead they’re shoved into a tiny room, together, and before Jared has time to think he’s got a naked Jensen like ten inches away, stretching the kinks out of his neck and sniffing his armpits. It really shouldn’t be hot. It really shouldn’t.

Jensen catches his stare and shrugs. “Dude, I’ve been up since five. Spent three fucking hours on a plane. I’m allowed to stink a little.”

Jared laughs nervously and refrains from blurting out ‘You smell like cookies’ or something equally embarrassing.

Instead he says, “I hear ya, man,” and pulls his own t-shirt over his head. He shakes the hair out of his eyes just in time to catch Jensen scratching his balls and goes instantly hard.

On second thought, now is probably not the right time to tell his new co-star he’s gay.


	7. Chapter 7

 

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/felisblanco/pic/0002recz/) for [](http://hellziggy.livejournal.com/profile)[**hellziggy**](http://hellziggy.livejournal.com/) icon by [](http://clouds-of-white.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://clouds-of-white.livejournal.com/)**clouds_of_white**. 200 words.

 

**Combining Kinks**

The warm hand on Jared’s knee surprises him enough that he jumps in his seat, a strangled “Wha-?” escaping his throat before he has time to catch himself. He glances around in panic but no one seems to have noticed and when he finally looks over at Jensen there’s a twinkle in those green eyes that doesn’t bode well.

“So, Jare… In high school… Ever fantasize about being blown in the library?”

Jared thinks of old Ms. Moskowitz and her evil glare. “Erm… no.”

Jensen grins and squeezes Jared’s knee. “How about now?”

Jared licks his lips nervously, eyes skittering over to Kim and the camera guys before going back to Jensen. “What, here?”

Fingers slide up Jared’s thigh as Jensen smirks with a conspiring wiggle of his eyebrows. “I was thinking more like 873.”

Jared was going for a ‘Huh?’ but it sounds more like “Nguh?” as Jensen’s fingers just then start molesting his hard-on.

“Latin. You read, I’ll suck. What do you say?”

Oh God. Jared’s gonna come right there and then. “Uhm… Ok.”

“Kim, me and Jare got a few? Need to stretch.”

“Sure.”

Jensen stands up. “Come on, ‘Sammy,’” he breathes in Jared’s ear. “Exorcise me.”

 

 

 

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/felisblanco/pic/0002q9ss/) for [](http://secondalto.livejournal.com/profile)[**secondalto**](http://secondalto.livejournal.com/). Icon by [](http://chokeanddie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://chokeanddie.livejournal.com/)**chokeanddie**. 100 words

 

**It's In The Eyes**

Jared glances up again, growling softly in his throat. “Stop it.”

The script shakes in his hands and he tightens his grip, trying to focus on the words. Goddamn monologues. Gotta learn this or...

“Quit. It. Jensen. Quit staring at me.”

He’s feeling slightly dizzy, blood pounding in his ears, breath hitching.

“Jen!”

“What?” The smile is deviously innocent, eyes crinkling.

“Fine! Fine.” Jared slams the script down on the table, closing his eyes in exasperation. “If Eric kills me it’s your fault.”

“Well, at least you’ll die happy.” Jensen chuckles and crawls over. “And satisfied.”

Can’t argue with that.

 

 

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/felisblanco/pic/0002csge/) for [](http://dawnstarrising.livejournal.com/profile)[**dawnstarrising**](http://dawnstarrising.livejournal.com/). Icon by [](http://felisblanco.livejournal.com/890885.html#)[](http://felisblanco.livejournal.com/890885.html#)**ashaav49**. 100 words.

 

**Come Here, Kittykittykitty...**

Jared’s not sure Jensen’s aware of how damn inviting he is. Thinks maybe in Jensen’s mind he’s just being friendly, charming. Not realizing how every smile whispers a promise, how every blink of heavy eyelids looks like a come-on. Jensen throws back his head and laughs and Jared wants to bite the stubble on that long neck. Jensen walks past and the swing of his hips dare Jared to bend that sweet ass over and fuck him senseless.

It’s all in Jared’s head, he suspects, but what if it’s not? What if _Jared’s_ the one being invited?

Here goes nothing.

 

 

  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/felisblanco/pic/0002gf4z/) for [](http://setje.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://setje.livejournal.com/)**setje**. Her own icon. No pairing but you can imagine it's the boys if you want. *g* 100 words.

 

**First time**

He lies rigid, breath hitching as the hand moves slowly lower.

“Relax. I’ll make it good for you.” The voice is slick like wet silk.

He closes his eyes, lips parting in a shuddered moan when the fingers slip underneath the waistband of his boxer-briefs, running through coarse curls.

“Yeah. You like that?”

‘Yes. No. Shouldn’t.’

Wet lips slip over one nipple as the calloused fingertips reach their goal. He arches off the bed but the arm around his waist holds him down, teeth pinching the puckered flesh.

“Be still.”

Strong fingers close around his cock and all doubt disappears.


	8. Chapter 8

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/felisblanco/pic/00019k9k/) for [](http://bittersweet-art.livejournal.com/profile)[**bittersweet_art**](http://bittersweet-art.livejournal.com/) 200 words. Icon by [](http://noway-icons.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://noway-icons.livejournal.com/)**noway_icons**

 

**Jumping to Conclusions**

It’s a joke. Just a prank, for fun or possibly the gag reel because he knows they’re starving for material. The second the explosion goes off he jumps into Jared’s arms, grabbing his neck like his life depends upon it, eyes wide in fright. He expects Jared to topple over from his weight or at least drop him with a, “What the fuck, Jen?” Instead Jared’s gorilla arms wrap around him and Jensen finds himself clutched to Jared’s chest, secure like a baby. He can smell candy on Jared’s breath and sweat off his skin and his stomach flips.

Finally Jared puts him down and everyone laughs, slapping Jensen on the back and congratulating him on his well-timed prank. Jensen smiles and glances up at Jared, swallowing when he sees the dark look in his eyes. They wrap up and head for the trailers for an hour’s break, walking side by side like always but Jared’s never been this quiet before and Jensen feels increasingly nervous.

“Jare…”

“Wanna come inside?”

There’s that look again and Jensen swallows before nodding. “Yeah, sure.”

“Good. ‘Cause I’m not doing this out here.”

“Doing wha-?”

The kiss is everything he’s dreamed of and more.

 

 

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/felisblanco/pic/0001ashq/) for [](http://zinnydark.livejournal.com/profile)[**zinnydark**](http://zinnydark.livejournal.com/) 100 words. Icon by [](http://users.livejournal.com/-tayler/profile)[](http://users.livejournal.com/-tayler/)**_tayler**

 

**Hard Evidence**

“Jare! Come on. People are looking.”

Jared’s laughter tickles Jensen’s ear and he has to fight not to rub it against Jared’s chin.

“Let them. No one takes this seriously.”

Long arms wrap around him as big hands clutch his shoulders, pulling him even closer. He’s having trouble breathing, hands hovering near Jared’s waist. _Please. I can’t…_

“Relax, man. Everyone knows we’re just-“

The leg sliding up his side freezes, Jared’s cut off words replaced by a sudden intake of breath. _Shit._

“Jen? Are you…? We _are_ just messing around, right?”

Jensen squirms free, avoiding Jared’s eyes. “Yeah. Sure.”

 

 

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/felisblanco/pic/0001egdk/) for [](http://hellziggy.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hellziggy.livejournal.com/)**hellziggy**. 100 words. Icon by my own hubby.

**What Happens In Vegas...**

He remembers tequila. Well, he should, the taste still poisons his tongue. He also remembers beer and whiskey and possibly vodka. And Jensen’s smile, wide and blinding him with its brilliance. The warm hands hugging his shoulders, the silky hair tickling his cheek. And a very warm tongue thrusting its way into his mouth.

What he doesn’t remember is how that ring ended up on his finger or why he has pieces of confetti in his hair. Or why there’s a Celtic pattern encircling a J2 tattooed on the inside of his wrist.

Hopefully Jensen can fill in the details.

 

"Что случается в Вегасе..." (Russian translation by [](http://wayward-jr.livejournal.com/profile)[**wayward_jr**](http://wayward-jr.livejournal.com/)

Он помнит текилу. Еще бы, ее вкус до сих пор горчит на языке. А еще пиво, виски и, возможно, водку. И улыбку Дженсена, широкую и ослепительную. Теплые руки, обнимающие его за плечи; мягкие волосы, щекочущие шею. И горячий язык у себя во рту.

А вот чего он не помнит, так того, откуда у него на пальце кольцо и конфетти в волосах. А еще почему на внутренней стороне запястья появился татуировка с кельтским орнаментом вокруг надписи «J2».

Остается надеяться, что Дженсен восполнит пробелы.

 

 

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/felisblanco/pic/0001fxae/) for [](http://drankmywar.livejournal.com/profile)[**drankmywar**](http://drankmywar.livejournal.com/). 100 words. Icon by [](http://nightcomes.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://nightcomes.livejournal.com/)**nightcomes**

**Belief**

They keep calling him beautiful. Pretty. “Come on. Look this way. Give us a smile, Jensen.” He smiles and blinks against the flashes, fighting the urge to lower his eyes, to hide the blush burning under layers of makeup. Sweat runs down his back, his hands tremble.  
.  
He’s not pretty, not beautiful. He’s small and weak and pathetic and one day they’re all gonna figure it out. One day…

“This guy? Love this guy. Seriously. Butt-ugly but I love him.” Jared’s laughter rings in his ears, long arms clutching his chest.

This time? The smile is hundred percent real.

 

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/felisblanco/pic/0001p89a/) for [](http://nimenic.livejournal.com/profile)[**nimenic**](http://nimenic.livejournal.com/) Icon by [](http://speakfree.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://speakfree.livejournal.com/)**speakfree**. 100 words.

**Gay Porn. It's Not Just For Women.**

 

“Man, you won’t believe what I’m reading.”

“Let me guess, more ‘OMG! Jared is so cute!!’ on one of your fanboards.”

“Not exactly. This is more ‘Sam’s so hot’ stuff.”

“Whatever.”

“And ‘Dean’s so hot’ stuff.”

“Well, duh.”

“And ‘Sam and Dean are so hot.’ Together.”

“Well, yeah. Wait… What do you mean ‘together’?”

“Together.”

“But… they’re brothers!”

“Apparently that just makes it hotter.”

“Jesus! The freaks you find on the internet… Let me see.”

“Ok, this one’s rather good- I mean, freaky.”

“…”

“I told you.”

“Uh... It’s…”

“Yeah.”

“ _I_ haven’t even done that.”

“No? Do you wanna?”

“… Yeah, okay.”


	9. And So It Begins

It's hot and it's gritty and when it's over Jared's left staring up at the star adorned sky, wondering what the fuck just happened. Finally he stands up, pulling his dirty jeans up from around his ankles. Dust and dirt settles in the sweat on his back, itching. His t-shirt is stained with come and spittle but he pulls it on anyway, suddenly feeling exposed and vulnerable. His whole body hurts, some places more than others and how fucked up is that?

At last he stands awkward, dressed and lost for words.

“So...”

“I'll see you tomorrow, okay?”

He blinks, even more unsure. “Uh.. okay.” Turning to leave, his legs shake slightly. He has no idea which way the parking lot lies.

“Oh, and Jared?”

He stops, and then slowly turns back around, swallowing his nervousness. “Yeah?”

Jensen shoots him a lazy smile as he pushes himself up from the ground, lips puffed and glistening, eyes unreadable. Reaching for his jeans he brushes the dust off them, all cool and casual where he stands butt naked in the warm night air, as if they'd just shared a beer and he hadn't had his cock buried balls deep inside Jared's former virgin ass only minutes ago.

“Be good and I'll blow you in your trailer.”

Jared's face turns beet-red, lips turning up into a goofy grin that he knows makes him look like a complete idiot but right this minute he couldn't care less.

“Yeah?”

Jensen makes a face at his dirty t-shirt and opts for the leather jacket instead before looking up, all smile and cockiness. “Oh yeah.”

“I... I think I'd like that.”

“Oh trust me.” Jensen licks his lips, those pretty, pretty, probably illegal lips. “You'll like it very much.”

Boy, is he right.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not strictly drabbles (100 words, that is)

For surevests who suggested the first line: "There was no reason for Jensen to be worried, but he was and that, in itself, scared him."

There was no reason for Jensen to be worried, but he was and that, in itself, scared him. This was supposed to be a good thing, his big break after years of playing the well-received but underpaid additional character. And it wasn't as if he was heading into unfamiliar territory. If anything it was too familiar. Vancouver, once again. Sci-fi or supernatural or whatever, again. So yeah, nothing there to worry about. 

Sure the workload would be like ten billion times what he was used to. And his name was billed second (wtf?) which was, you know, scary BIG. But there still wasn't any reason for his heart to be racing like that or for his stomach to be in such a tight knot he was having trouble breathing. It was really, really weird. And disturbing. And goddamn worrying. If he could only figure out what was causing him to...

"There you are! Isn't this great? It's gonna be awesome! Don't you think it's gonna be awesome? Man, this is gonna be the best show ever!"

Jensen blinked, feet at least two inches from the ground, chest being squished against another, effortlessly held up by arms the size of tree trunks, his nose pushed into a sweaty and (very nice) smelling neck, long hair tickling his face. 

Oh. Right. So maybe that had something to do with it.

 

\-------------

 

For snowpuppies who suggested the first line: "Jensen's eyes were going to pop out of his head."

Jensen's eyes were going to pop out of his head. Seriously, they were gonna pop out and hang from his eyesockets, dangling like an old man's testicles. He'd heard about that happening. True fact. Really, Google told him so. Also the cord, it could snap. Just snap right off and have him plunging to his death. And what if they'd calculated the length wrong? Or his weight? He had put on a few pounds over the summer, thanks to his mama's awesome cooking. God, what if that extra slice of pie he'd had last night was just what would dip him far enought to crack his melon on the very very hard ground so very VERY far below?

Oh god, he was going to DIE! He was going to die because Jared was INSANE and because Jensen was too much in love with the crazy motherfucker to tell him no. Like ever. Oh god, oh god, oh god....

"And... jump!"

Jared better fucking give him the best goddamn blowjob of his LIFE for this!

 

\---------------

 

For justdelovely who suggested the first line: "Jensen stared at the tall stranger who was sitting at his kitchen table, eating his teddy grahams and growling as he bit the head off each cookie."

Jensen stared at the tall stranger who was sitting at his kitchen table, eating his teddy grahams and growling as he bit the head off each cookie. 

"So, uhm..." Jensen said awkwardly, "would you like some milk with those?"

A couple of hazel eyes snapped up to stare at him through matted bangs.

"Okay." Jensen smiled, hoping he looked friendly and not as fucking freaked out as he felt. "A nice big glass of milk." He backed carefully away and managed to open the fridge without turning, fumbling around until he felt the right sized carton with his hand. His hand trembled as he slid the glass across the table. "For a nice big... uhm, boy."

The man grabbed the glass with both hands and gulped the milk down in one go then looked hopefully up at Jensen. 

He tried for another smile. "More?" 

The enthusiastic nodding made the stranger's hair flop up and down, like very dirty wings. A big hand pushed the glass forward and Jensen hesitantly leaned forward to pour it once again full. The smile he got in return would have been blinding if it weren't for the crumbs stuck between the teeth and drizzled in the thick shaggy beard. 

"Then maybe you should have a bath," Jensen suggested, ready to jump back and hide behind the door, but the stranger just nodded again and stuffed what was left in the box into his mouth before smiling happily, mouth open. It was pretty disgusting. And... well, kinda adorable.

"Okay, then. Bath it is. Whenever you're ready." 

The stranger stood up, all six feet four of him, and belched loudly, before gazing expectantly at Jensen.

Jensen swallowed. Jesus. "And then," he added faintly, "some clothes might be a good idea."

The stranger just grinned.

 

\-------------

For mysticwaters who suggested the first line: "Jared never thought he'd ever sell anything of Jensen's on Ebay."

Jared never thought he'd ever sell anything of Jensen's on Ebay. And strictly speaking he wasn't. The Impala was Dean's car even if Jensen had managed, with some pretty impressive maneuvers, to needle the prettiest one out of the producers when Supernatural was over. That was five years ago but the car still felt more like Dean's than Jensen's. And Jared had it on pretty good authority that if there was anything those crazy fans were willing to sell their mothers to pay for, besides a homemade porno of him and Jensen, it was that damn car. Especially now that...

Well, whatever. He had no use for it. All it did was remind him of a time when everything seemed simple and they thought nothing could ever change them. Not the end of the show, not Hollywood, not being caught making out on a beach that was supposed to be private and press free. Turned out having his lily white ass splayed across the front page of most of America's seediest tabloids was more than Jensen fucking Ackles could handle.

Who cares? Fuck him and his "Love you always, Jared" and "I don't care what they say as long as we're together" bullshit. Fucking asshole. Jared is way better off without him.

So yeah, he's selling the car. Highest bidder, here's your wet dream come true. He won't even clean the condoms out of the back seat. Let's see how THAT goes down with Hollywood's hottest bachelor.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Icondrabbles for which I have unfortunately lost the icons for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one isn't J2 but features high Misha and what I assume are equally high Jensen and Jared in the background.

**#1 Fan**  
Trippledrabble for mysticwaters

It was just supposed to be one beer. Just a quick stop after work, trying to get his jaw to unclench after dealing with asshole customers all day. And then the light above the small stage had suddenly switched on and... Oh wow.

The music is low, nimble fingers strumming the guitar with such gentleness it makes Jared's spine tingle. When the singing starts it's soft, the familiar twang hitting him hard in the gut with a feeling of homesickness he thought was long gone. It's not the best performance he's ever heard but it's by far the most sensual and he just… he can’t take his eyes off this guy. 

He stays for two hours. One beer turns into two that turn into three. By the time the guy finally puts the guitar down and waves his thanks with a shy smile Jared is gulping down his fifth and he’s heads over heels in love. 

Before he can decide what to do about it the guy (at least six feet tall with green eyes and freckles and Jesus, could he be more pretty?) is walking over, smirk firmly in place.

“Well,” he says, looking Jared up and down before settling on his awestruck eyes, “aren’t you my ‘biggest’ fan.”

Jared gulps. “Uhm, yeah?” he says, painfully aware of his face going red as a tomato. “I’m Jared.”

“Jensen. Tell me,” the guy says and leans closer. His breath is hot and he smells like soap and cigarettes. “Just how big of a fan are you?”

“Uhm, big?” Jared says. “Really big.” The hand running up his thigh almost has him jumping out of his chair. Jesus, those fingers are nimble. “Getting… getting bigger by the minute.”

“Uhuh,” Jensen whispers hoarsely. “Lucky me.”

Oh yeah, Jared is definitely in love. 

\-------------------

**The look of love**  
For macbyrne 

They're usually so careful but there are moments when they seem to forget what's going on around them and just... are. She doubts they realize how damn obvious they are to anyone who's really looking. Or even just glancing their way. The way they smile, Jensen's eyes crinkling at the corners, Jared's cheeks turning just a little pink. Their eyes, going soft and warm and blind to anything but each other. Hands twitching, only just keeping from reaching out. Words whispered, bringing out soft laughs.

Yeah, she thinks, as she slowly lifts the camera. This is what love looks like.

\-------------

**Sleeping beauty**  
For winchestergirl

Jared sleeps like the dead after sex. An earthquake could rock the house and he wouldn't even notice. Dogs barking, begging to be let out? Phone ringing, telling them they're late on set? TV blaring, shots going off like fireworks on the Fourth of July? Makes no damn difference. Jared just snores away.

Jensen doesn't mind. It just means he can stay awake and watch Jared as much as he likes without having to worry that Jared will catch him at it.

And if Jensen really needs Jared to wake up, a mouth sucking his cock usually does the trick.

 

\-----------

**Storytime**  
For zanyrainey

“Once upon a time when the world was flat and the sky was orange a wise man came to the tiny village of O and lay his spell upon all the villagers. "Bow to me," he said, "and I will show you a world like no other." And the people opened their eyes and behold, the greatest wonder–” 

An empty beer can hit his forehead. "Dude, seriously! Visual effects not needed!"

Misha sighed and re-zipped his pants before taking another blow of his joint. "There’s an art to storytelling you heathens just don’t understand. Pity. Now where was I?”


End file.
